


Who We Think We Are

by RoseKnightRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha? Scott, Alternate Universe - A/B/O Dynamics, Beta? Stiles, Crackfic?, Delta Theo, Delta-verse, Hiatus, M/M, Social Injustice, Will add tags as updated, far from cannon, yes i intend to write smut one day lol, ♥
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseKnightRed/pseuds/RoseKnightRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delta Theo Raeken returns to Beacon Hills in hopes of seducing Alpha Scott McCall.</p><p>So why does he keep trying to win his second-in-command, Head-Beta Stiles Stilinski's, approval?</p><p>And what's up with that Dunbar kid? Liam, was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Theo was nervous as hell.

He'd never let it show but on the inside he was a wreck.

This was it.

Theo was going to seduce the Beacon Hills Alpha.

Scott McCall.

_What had his life become?_

He hadn't seen Scott since his family had left Beacon Hills back in the fourth grade, and what he remembered of the kid was just not what you'd call 'alpha material'. But that was forth grade and the kid had a heart of gold that could never be corrupted, thus making him Theo's best hope. Theo presented as a delta in the fifth grade just after the move and no one saw it coming. He came from a family of alphas with the occasional omega, a beta here and there, but never any deltas. And presenting in fifth grade was rare on its own.

The average presenting ages were largely towards the end of middle school or the first year of high school. Alphas were often those with dominant personalities, the ones who would inherit a family business successfully or start up their own. Natural leaders and protectors. Rare enough that usually there was only a one or so in certain areas, territorial enough to only share with family or allies. Betas were the normal lot. The majority even. Natural and loyal followers. Omegas had been given somewhat of a bad wrap. Independent and often mistrusted, fore they weren't as 'pack-oriented' as society wanted them to be. While an alpha took responsibility for their pack; omegas thought one should be responsible for themselves and if one had done anything to warrant consolation or compromise, it was their responsibility, not hide behind their alpha or pack.

Deltas, however. Society still had far to go in understanding them, let alone rights and social injustices. Equality? No, deltas were saw as the breeders. The perfect 'other half' to the alphas. The 'pack mom'. Females or hermaphrodites only given enough leash to parade on someone's arm. Often mated off before society panicked at the thought them 'broken' somehow, saying it wasn't safe for an unmated delta in the real world. Stories made up to scare but never bothered proven. Ruts and Heats seeming to rule the world on one level or another.

Which brings Theo back to his problem.

He'd already been scrutinized for the age of his presentation as well as his blood line. Talk of affairs and medical experimentation. He'd only had two heats: his presentation, and a synthetic one forced on him during a 'prank' at his old school. But his third was coming up and had the potential to be violent if left to his own devices. As an upcoming senior, if he wasn't mated by the end of school, there would be no chance of his family being able to keep him or go off on his own. The government would take custody of him and mate him off themselves, experiment on him, or who-knows-what-else.

Scott McCall may be his only hope.


	2. Peripheral Glances

Theo hadn’t even made it to his first day of school yet.

 

He got to town a week in advance to strategize and settle.

 

Yet there they were.

The Beacon Hills pack.

Spread across the only big booth in the diner Theo happened to stop in. Tucked in the corner, with perfect views of every entrance, exit, customer, and possibly the parking lot outside the window as well.

 

Theo recognized a few faces, or thought he did since it was forever ago he’d seen them, but others were new. And based on the way he observed them interacting, some were new in general while others might as well have been his old friends’ siblings.

 

Feeling like he was staring to stare, Theo quickly hid in the line of customers waiting for Take-Out. He was not going to stay any longer than he absolutely had to.

 

He’d moved just in time too. Feeling eyes follow him in the line, at the counter, out the door, and even across the parking lot.

Theo could have sworn he’d seen red reflected in the metal of the door as he left. Combining the color with the weight of the stare made his senses both hum and cry.

He’d caught an alpha’s attention.

But was it who he hoped it was?

 

Of course he’d forgotten to wear his scent blocker today. _Of course!_

It was only supposed to be a quick trip to get food and be home.

His babysitters were going to be furious.

Yes, his goddamn babysitters.

Like his family were going to risk a delta in foreign territory, alone, where should his status get out his name could be traced back to them.

 

He’d long since made peace with the fact his parents were parading him as an omega to save their own skins.

 _‘We just want you to be safe,’_ his ass.

 

~~~

Stiles wasn’t paying as much attention to his pack as usually did. They could sense this and didn’t comment or take it personally. Malia didn’t like that he wasn’t walking her though table manners like he often would, even if it were with subtle nods or a raised eyebrow, but chalked it up to taking off that last training wheel for a test run.

 

Stiles’s attention zeroed in on the sweet yet off scent that swept in from the small crack in the window’s insulation. He’d never told the owner about the draft as they’d fill the gap and he’d no longer get that extra bit of surveillance. Not that they really needed it but he felt that extra piece of paranoia couldn’t exactly hurt.

 

And it proved somewhat useful if the foreign presence that walked through the door was in any correlation. No one else seemed to notice that someone was staring in their direction yet but it didn’t seem important yet so he’d let it slide.

 

Stiles gave into the temptation to peek and was not disappointed in what he caught.

A kid that looked around their age, and almost familiar, had just turned away.

 

The kid was jumpy and shrunk in on himself but why Stiles didn’t understand.

_Shouldn’t he be more confident?_

He was tall, cute, well dressed, and smelled ….

He’d been staring at them just a moment ago.

Was he going to bring trouble?

 

Stiles gives himself a mental reminder to sneak a look at that odd transfer file his dad accidentally mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect frequent updates but I haven't abandoned my fics.
> 
> I'm working 50+hours a week until we hire more people at one job as well as my other one that doesn't exactly clock hours added to health recovery and writer's block.  
> (There are differences between excuses and explanations and I don't owe the people telling me to "delete this" or "die" squat!)
> 
> I'm also not too happy with this chapter yet but it's something.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have a another prime example of all the ideas running through my head faster than I can write them. Another AU. This is what, my 4th multi-chapter fic in progress?
> 
> Ideas, suggestions, comments, critiques, ect are always welcome as well as spinning of something should you be inspired to do so, just send me a link so I can read it and fangirl! <3


End file.
